


Siyeon's Accidental Click

by faithx_1



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut, suayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithx_1/pseuds/faithx_1
Summary: Siyeon was alone at the dorm, and because she was bored had been scrolling through social media. She was wondering what the insomnias had been saying recently, but found herself accidentally clicking on a link to a fanfic. She was intending to click off, but does the intrigue of her name next to Sua's, change her mind?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Siyeon's Accidental Click

Siyeon was alone in her room, she had been alone that night in the dorm and was quite bored unsure of what to do. She had already eaten dinner and watched an episode of a k-drama and was now currently laying on her bed letting her mind wonder. 

After a little bit of time, Siyeon decided to go on her phone to see what the insomnias had been saying about their recent comeback. All the comments and reactions were positive placing a soft smile on Siyeon's lips. While she was scrolling, she accidentally clicked on a post that linked her to a fanfic. Siyeon had never read fans fanfics before and she wasn't thinking of starting now but when she saw that her name was placed next to Sua's she was intrigued.

She didn't understand the fanfic terms but she saw that there were many views and likes on this specific fanfic so she began to read it. She started reading it quite innocently, and she thought it was cute how some fans liked writing about her and Sua's friendship but then the story took a turn she wasn't expecting. At first, Siyeon wasn't sure if she wanted to continue reading and put her phone down but then, she simply felt curious to see what would happen next. She picked up her phone and began to read it from where she had previously stopped. 

In this particular fanfic, _Sua had decided that she had had enough with not being able to have Siyeon and this one night when everyone in the dorm had gone to bed, Sua messaged Siyeon to meet her in the living room where she stood only wearing a red laced bra and matching underwear to see if Siyeon would admit to herself that she felt the same way._

This was the moment, Siyeon had stopped and then started the fanfic to see what would happen next. She knew this would never happen in real life but she was bored and curious, and this was only just a little bit of innocent fun. 

Siyeon continued to read and without realising, she began to get a little wet. 

In this fanfic, _Siyeon had stared at Sua for many moments, taking in every inch of her body driving a desire to take Sua right there on the floor. To feel her arms around her and kiss her. To touch her._

Siyeon knew she would never want this in real life but she then noticed her underwear was wet. She was startled and questioned if she would ever want to be intimate with Sua. She hadn't ever thought about it, she didn't know but wanted to carry on reading not so innocently anymore. 

She read through the whole fanfic and placed her phone on her bed with a slight layer of sweat on her skin. She had never felt so aroused by literature before and didn't think a fanfic about her and Sua would ever do that to her. 

Siyeon couldn't help but think about what it must be like to touch Sua, and even kiss her. The way the fanfic described every touch and desire, built a fire in Siyeon she never knew she'd have. Without hesitation, Siyeon closed her eyes and began to imagine the touch of Sua on her skin, her breath on her neck. Everything the fanfic had said, Siyeon wanted to try. She felt so naughty, and widely turned on. 

Siyeon still on her bed, knew this wouldn't ever happen in real life so she started to touch herself to the idea of Sua. She needed to get her relief from what she had just read. 

Siyeon followed the fanfic and started slowly taking off her top then caressing her own body the way Sua had done. She played with her nipples while moaning Sua's name and thinking about the Sua in the fanfic.

She couldn't kiss her own neck and body so she just imagined Sua's lips on her skin. She imagined Sua on top of her, with their hips touching. Siyeon grinded upwards, imagining the connection with Sua's body while she grazed her hand down to her underwear. As Sua had done in the fanfic, Siyeon teases herself by not touching her clit until she was begging for it. She then placed a finger inside of herself and moaned at the pleasure of it. 

*Ring ring* 

Siyeon's phone goes off, startling her to the point where she nearly falls of her bed. Sua was calling her.

Siyeon scrambled up and sat firmly on her bed, she kept her hand in her underwear so she didn't accidentally touch anything as her juices were over them and answered the phone with her other hand. 

'Sua, what's up?' She asked, accidentally breathing heavily into the phone as she tried to calm herself. 

'Why are you breathing heavily, are you okay? Were you working out, wait no, you don't do that. What were you doing?'

'Nothing, just nearly fell of my bed. What's up?' It felt weird for Siyeon talking to Sua, she clearly wasn't the Sua she had been thinking about touching her seconds before. 

'I'm just at the bottom of the stairs to our dorm and I've got a lot of bags from the store and they're heavy, could you help me bring them up?' 

Siyeon pretty much naked and very much still aroused said, she'll 'be down in a minute'. She hastily washed her hands and put on her clothes very clumsily. 

She got out her room, grabbed her key and paced herself down the stairs to meet Sua standing there with at least five very full bags.

'How the hell did you walk here with all these bags from the store?' Siyeon was impressed that Sua could have held these for that amount of time, slightly turned her on which she didn't expect. 

'Ahh no, some prince helped me carry it to my humble abode.' Sua joked. 

'Some prince ay, was he all mangled and bloody like you like them?' Siyeon teased.

'Only in my dreams. Now help me bring these up, I want to sit in the living room and relax'.

This sentence at once brought Siyeon's mind back to the fanfic where Sua had only been standing in a red laced bra and underwear in the living room. 

'Siyeon! Where'd you go? Come on.' Sua stated, walking up the stairs with half the bags and Siyeon followed with the rest.

Siyeon couldn't help herself but she stared at Sua from below, checking out her body and imagining what she was wearing underneath her clothes. Siyeon wondered if Sua owned red laced underwear and if she'd ever see her in it. 

They both got to their floor and Sua placed her bags down to get her key. Siyeon watched her open the door and collect her bags when Sua looked at her with a confused face. 

'Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?' 

The fanfic Siyeon read had clearly made a mark in her mind and her underwear, she was sweating and not from carrying the bags. She never knew that a desire to see Sua naked would be something she'd want but she needed to get that idea out of her mind because they were friends. 

Sua walked into the dorm and Siyeon followed her. They placed all the bags on the kitchen counter and emptied the bags putting the items where they were supposed to be. Siyeon still felt flustered and when they were finished and Sua went to clean herself up to then rest in the living room, Siyeon went to her own room to finish what she had started. 

Siyeon heard the shower tap turn on and lay back on her bed to finish with this Sua sexual desire nonsense, they were friends she reminded herself. 

She didn't take her clothes off this time, in case, Sua had a short shower, and started to trail her hand down to her underwear. She again imagined the scenes that happened in the fanfic, teasing herself and eventually plunging two fingers inside of her hole. She imagined they were Sua fingers and moaned her name, she bit on her lip like Sua had done to her and placed her other hand on her throat to choke herself. Fanfic Sua liked it rough and it seemed Siyeon did too.

In the fanfic, _Siyeon told Sua to fuck her harder,_ so Siyeon groaned that as if Sua was there. She quickened her own fingers and clenched harder on her neck, she accidentally choked herself and coughed. She was enjoying every moment and wondered if she'd want this with Sua in real life. She didn't know, but continued pleasuring herself.

This whole time Siyeon's eyes had been closed, but were suddenly opened to the sound of a gasp in her room. Sua was standing at her door with her hands covering her mouth.

Siyeon quickly pulled her fingers from inside her and covered her face with hands. It wasn't smart of her due to her juices leaking onto her face. Sua saw this and gave Siyeon a tissue from the bedside table. Siyeon embarrassingly takes it. 

As a response to Siyeon's embarrassment, Sua tries to lighten the mood.

'Sooo, you masturbate thinking about me, huh? Didn't know that got you off but makes sense, I am a goddess.'

Siyeon felt too embarrassed to say anything. 

'You like getting choked then, duly noted. You spend much of your free time thinking about me choking you then?' 

Siyeon was surprised Sua wasn't disgusted about finding her touching herself, imagining it was her doing it. 

'It's not what you think, Sua. I was yes, masturbating but this was the first time. I accidentally clicked on a fanfic and it got me all hot and bothered and I needed to relieve myself.' 

'I get needing to relieve yourself, no biggie. Wait, can I see this fanfic? It must be really hot if you couldn't help but relieve yourself just as I was about to have a shower!'

'Wait, why are you here, the shower is still on.'

'I heard groaning, wanted to see if you were okay. You clearly are more than okay.'

'This is so embarrassing.' 

'Well you go finish yourself off, make sure "I" do a great job and we can talk about it after my shower. Don't stress.' Sua smiled at Siyeon and left her to her vices. 

Siyeon spontaneously began to laugh out of embarrassment, she couldn't believe Sua had seen her pleasuring herself moaning her name. Siyeon felt that the moment had passed and decided she wasn't going to 'finish herself off', as Sua put it, and just laid on her bed feeling deflated. 

The conversation after Sua's shower was going to be very interesting to say the least. 

*10 minutes later* 

Sua had finished her shower and while she dried herself, Siyeon sat in the living room waiting for her anticipating awkward conversation. She put on the TV while she waited for Sua and when Sua walked by in her towel from the bathroom to Sua's room Sua asked jokingly: 'Did you finish yourself off?' 

'The moment had passed, so no. Sorry to disappoint.'

Sua laughed and gave Siyeon a sexy smirk then closed the door to her room. 

Siyeon sat watching the TV but wanted to scroll through her phone so she went to her room to get it. Though when she was there, she couldn't find it, she looked for minutes, under the bed, under the covers and behind the bed. It was nowhere to be found; and questioned if she took it with her to the living room earlier subconsciously. Siyeon opened her bedroom door to the lack of sounds from the TV, assuming Sua must have turned it off. She walked out of her room and said:

'Sua, have you seen my p---', Siyeon freezes. 

Sua was standing in the living room with Siyeon's phone in her hand. Though that was not what had stopped Siyeon in her tracks. It was Sua standing in a red laced bra and underwear, like it said in the fanfic she had read. It seemed that Sua had taken Siyeon's phone and because she had her fingerprint on it, she could access it. This meant she must have found the fanfic Siyeon mentioned and read it, then decided to play a joke? Siyeon was confused and equally turned on. 

'What--?' Siyeon was able to voice. 

'I read the fanfic; it was hot. I get why you had to relieve yourself and why you said my name pleasuring yourself. I thought after I read it that I wanted to pleasure myself with the idea of me choking you but then I remembered you seemed interested in it when I walked in on you and thought that maybe, you'd want to actually play it out?' Sua licked her lips while she stared at Siyeon who's mouth was wide open in shock. 

'You're playing with me, right? There's no way you actually want me like that, I don't want you like that. It was an erotic story and I was just playing with it'. 

'So, you don't think I look hot in this red lace then?' 

Siyeon didn't know what to say, she really did think she looked hot and she definitely made her underwear wet but there was no way she thought, that Sua actually wanted her. Did Siyeon even want her?

'You look hot. I'll admit that.' 

'But you don't want me? Are you sure?' Sua walks up to Siyeon and gives her back her phone placing it in her hand, then turns her back to walk back to her room. 

Siyeon checks out her body again and feels that intense desire to have her, just like the fanfic. 

'Wait, if you're being serious then yes, I want you.' 

Sua turns around, 'Come here then.' 

Siyeon walks up to her and throws her phone on the sofa. She had never been with a woman before and never thought if she were to that it would be with Sua, but for some reason this just made sense to her. She used her intuition and grabbed Sua by her arms pushing her onto the couch. Sua smiled at her and Siyeon leaned forward to use her tongue to open Sua's mouth. She licked Sua's tongue and lightly bit onto it allowing a small gasp escape Sua's mouth. Siyeon then sat on Sua's lap and stared lustfully into the eyes of the woman. She took her right hand to Sua's back and unhooked the bra, letting it fall on the couch. Siyeon could sense Sua's heart rate was rising and she was getting excited. 

'Kiss me,' Sua says. 

Siyeon places her finger on Sua's mouth to tell her to not talk. Siyeon wasn't sure what exactly came over her but she felt this need to be dominate and it didn't seem Sua would mind. Siyeon took off her own shirt and threw it to the ground. 

Then Siyeon went straight to Sua's ear and began to nibble at it, it seemed Sua was quite sensitive there as she fidgeted at the action. Siyeon breathed on her neck and bit softly down onto it. She wanted to make marks and started to suck on different areas of Sua's skin. Sua was moaning throughout, clearly wanting more. Siyeon decided to give her what she wanted and settled a kiss on her lips. Sua moaned. Her lips were soft and sweet which felt like a drug to Siyeon.

They began to passionately kiss, learning the pleasure points of each individual. They were so in sync as if they had done this before, if they were an orchestra, the music they'd be playing would be Beethoven. 

Siyeon began to pull away but Sua didn't want that and bit on her lip making her bleed. Siyeon was shocked, but smiled because she liked the pain. Sua licked the blood off with her tongue and smirked. 

'Sorry.'

Siyeon took that apology, grabbed Sua's face and breathed, 'I like pain.' Then pushed Sua down onto her back, lay on top on her and started kissing down to Sua's nipples. Siyeon didn't know she was a boob girl but she liked Sua's a lot and so she cupped them in her hands and gave them a tight squeeze. Sua jolted at this so Siyeon flicked her nipples and began tracing her hand down to Sua's core. 

This being Siyeon's first time with a woman was a little nervous, and hoped she could pleasure Sua with ease. She thought about what she liked and began to play with Sua's clit. A moan escaped Sua's lips and she closed her eyes. Without warning, Siyeon then put two fingers into Sua which made Sua scream out of pleasure. Siyeon then took Sua's hand, and places it onto her neck. 'Choke me.'

Sua began to choke Siyeon, while Siyeon quickened her pace inside Sua's hole. Sua's arm began to shake from the pleasure and her hand clasped tighter around Siyeon's neck. Siyeon began to legitimately choke, but she liked it and continued her play. 

Sua shouts: 'I'm close.'

Siyeon quickened her pace and started rubbing Sua's clit at the same time. Siyeon then put her free hand in her own underwear and goes to work down there. They both coincidingly moan loudly, and when Sua saw Siyeon pleasuring herself she took Siyeon's hand and put her own hand in Siyeon's underwear.

Now pleasuring each other, the noises go to another level and Siyeon's muffled sounds as she was still getting choked entice Sua to squeeze tighter. 

Siyeon is loving it and they both grind into each other's fingers. They were both so close, their fingers were wet and the tensing of Sua's walls around Siyeon's fingers lead them both to cuming onto each others hands at the same time. Both their hands were trapped by the automatic clench of their thighs and Siyeon falls flat onto Sua's exposed body. 

Breathing heavily, they both stay lying flat on that sofa, realising that neither of them had anticipated this to ever happen. Yet, it was the best sex either of them has ever had and they both knew the other knew. 

Sua was the first to speak, 'Wow.'

'Wow, indeed.' 

'I definitely didn't know this was how I was going to spend my night, but no complaints'. 

'I didn't know this was going to happen either, I'm feeling very satisfied that I accidentally clicked on that fanfic now, and that you caught me masturbating.' 

'All in a day's work,' Sua joked. 

'Honestly, who knew that fans had this much power over us. They knew before I did that, I wanted you.' 

'Maybe we should read more fanfiction to see what else they know about us that we don't.' 

Siyeon laughed, 'maybe but I think we should call this a night and go to sleep, I'm exhausted. Who knew fucking you would take it out of me?' 

'Damn, are you complaining right now?'

'Oh, definitely not, I've never been so happy. One thing though, my lips are going to hurt for days now because you pierced it with your teeth.'

'Well, you'll just have to deal with remembering me every time you feel the pain and how hot I look in red laced underwear.' 

'That's a bonus, guess I can't punish you for it then.' 

'Oh, please do though.'

Siyeon smiled, 'Next time then, shall we go to bed?'

Sua nods.

Siyeon gets up off of Sua and helps her up, they both grab the clothes they had taken off and go into Siyeon's room. They wash themselves up, put on large t-shirts and cuddle up in Siyeon's bed.

Siyeon takes a breath in, 'I'm feeling so happy right now, I still can't believe it took a fanfic to tell us what we wanted.'

'Truly, but I'm not surprised that you're into me, I'm hot.' Sua remarks with a smirk. 

Siyeon laughs shaking her head, and lightly shoves Sua with her hand. 

'Goodnight my wolfie.' 

'Goodnight my sexy in red lace Sua.' 

Sua nuzzles her nose into Siyeon's back. Siyeon smiles, and is held closely as the little spoon. They cuddle lovingly, until they fall asleep to the thoughts of how good it felt being close to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on asianfanfics but thought I'd share it here too.
> 
> This is my first smut I've shared with the public, I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> Tell me what you think if you'd like, and if you enjoyed this fic, I may share some more...
> 
> Faith


End file.
